


Gravity Falls, Heat Rises

by Clurtnsfw



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gyms, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sauna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clurtnsfw/pseuds/Clurtnsfw
Summary: After neglecting his diet, Dipper decides it's finally time to join the gym to get back in shape; but exercise is not all that he indulges, and soon enough he's not alone either.





	1. Chapter 1

Since weirdmegeddon happened things seem pretty normal around Gravity Falls. So much that Dipper felt bored and as if he was wasting time. He and Ford kept exploring the woods and he constantly hung out with Mabel and her friends, and wendy and the cooler people. "What can I do with my time now?" He asked himself; Defeated that he somehow found too much time on his hands some years later than when there seemed to never be enough time in the day. The gravity falls gym is a place where everyone can get in shape, but few choose to. But after many occasions of grunkle Stan and even grunkle Ford picking on dipper, still calling him weak, he decided I should try it out. They backtracked a bit saying it's just his 'physical strength' that lacks, it still hurts a bit. Dipper thought to himself " I know I'm strong mentally, and I'm smart, but It's time I be more like the 'man' I wanted to way back when.sure the manatuars have offered strength training, but last time I took them up on the offer I about broke my back. Thank God ford supervised. Ford is always there for me and is especially supportive of me."

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, and you know I don't care if you're physically strong or not." Ford assures. " And I was just joking, I won't anymore."

"It's okay, it's not what anyone else wants, it's what I want. I'm already comfortable in my masculinity, but regardless, I need to strength train to do more. Think what I could do if we could climb into that deep cave again? I can't in the shape I'm in, too much ice cream I guess."  
"Alright, well I'll give you a ride. Maybe I'll join, but you know.  
"Yeah, yeah, you have experiments to keep track of. You know Soos can-"  
"Those experiments need a careful eye, or else the whole house will cave into another dimension where-"  
"I know grunkle Ford. I'd love to see you here sometime. I'm not sure where to start."

"Just do some cardio and build from there. Don't overdo it either, or you'll regret it for the next week."

"Thanks grunkle Ford." 

since Dipper joined,he's tried a lot of things. Basketball was boring, plus he kept tripping on his laces. The treadmill? More like a nowhere path of boredom and exhaustion. The pool? Okay, the pool was fine, but Dipper knew he already swam a lot already anyways. Weights? Talk about being a laughing stock on every attempt. 

Still, every other day Dipper went to the gym for a few hours and try, as grunkle stan insisted he do.

'Maybe he's right, maybe it's a good thing for me. But the better part of my time at the gym is always spent in the locker room; more specifically in the sauna. Grunkle Stan never told me just how relaxing that part of the gym experience is. I assumed it was nice for him in his day.'

Winding down from a workout, Dipper took a hot shower and dryed off in the comfort of the dry sauna. 'I assume this is why Mabel preferred spa days with Mom all of those times.'

There was one concern itching at Dipper though. Why was it that being around the other guys felt so, nice?  
'I always felt like a weak, nervous, people-shy dork before but not here.' Dipper thought. 'I feel good here; and especially in this environment with just a towel around my waist, and the soothing heat swirling around this wooden room. Even with all of the nude old guys strutting around, people like Robbie silently judging me when they see me, the intimidating muscle Bros always hogging the weights, I still feel right at home, like I don't care what they think. It's odd to me why it all felt so comfortable. Maybe my confidence is going up somehow?'

Dipper slumped I the corner of the house scented room. Thoughts swirling. 

'. Another concern is why I can't seem to stop staring at people. Yes it's rude, but when I saw Robbie in here the other day take his shirt off it was surprising how much muscle he has added on recently. Was that what Wendy saw in him? Is that why I'm here? Am I jelous or comparing?  
Maybe it's best to start working out at night time. The gym is 24 hrs anyways, it would be nice to not feel so pressured; or feel odd for unintentionally and intentionally starting at people.  
So that's just what I'll do tomorrow; come when nearly everyone's gone.'

Dipper walked into the gym on Friday night and thought to himself ' It's Friday night and nearly everyone is gone; and I mean everyone. There's just the old lady at the front desk looking at quilting patterns on Pinterest. How did she even know about that site? I guess according to her 'rather be knitting' shirt and glum expression when I walked in, I'll say that she probably knows her way around fabrics. I should introduce her to Mabel.'

Scanning his gym tag and walking through the entrance was always the task that made things feel 'real' for Dipper. It always took a few breaths, but he wanted to be here. His mind was full of thoughts. 

'It's sad to think about how she probably needs this job to buy her supplies, and I swear she glared at me as I made my walk to the locker room. Not my fault that I'm here this late. Okay, that's a lie. I'm here alone because I can't stop staring at people. What is wrong with me? I don't want to know what Mabel would say about me looking at the other guys here. I'm just... Curious. I think? I also wanted to be alone to really work out without any distractions and maybe for once I can use the weights without someone giggling at me. I have to start somewhere to get better right?' 

"Screw them." Dipper said to himself, quietly. 

After some running, some weights, even some yoga, Dipper crawled back to the locker room. It's past midnight and he can't take any more. 

Standing before the mirror dipper saw some lines in his arms. He took his shirt off and saw that his chest was more firm. his abs are slightly visible... From the right angle... And a clenched gut... But there's lines though! He thought

"Maybe I'll be more like Robbie soon." Dipper thought. "Ugh gross, I can't believe I compared myself to him."

Dipper was happy with himself. He felt unhappy after already making some progress. No one cared that he put on a few, but he did; his shirt felt tighter. Dipper finally feels more confident and soon enough that's not all he's going to be feeling.  
"Now to reward myself with a nice sauna." 

Dipper closed the door behind him as he stepped into the large wood clad room, inhaling the dry scened air, relaxing his arms and slumping his shoulders. He crawled onto the wooden bench and sat loosly, spreading his legs apart and deeply sighing and sinking into he the bench. Dipper looked around and thought. 'well it's 1am, no one is in here, maybe now I can really relax in here and not sit while awkwardly avoiding eye contact with everyone.'

Dipper turned and laid his legs across the bench, reclining back and laying on the wood for a split second before jolting up, forgetting the intense heat of the bench.  
"I should probably set my towel down."

'should I do that?" Dipper wondered a quick moment before saying "screw it" to himself. It is a locker room and people are naked after all. 

With no one around, Dipper lied down on the towel. With no more cloth draped around an inch of himself, the warm air invited itself to caress around Dipper as his pores opened up and speat began to glisten across his legs. The air felt really, really good. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as every inch of him pulsed with relief and relaxation. Dipper moaned softly as he lightly massaged his hands across his body. 

Dipper was in pure exctacy. He seemed to completely forget where he was and what he was doing. He swirled his hands around his chest, squeezing them, admiring the firm muscle, still pulsing from his workout. 

Below dipper's hips, a hardness began to rise from between his legs. Bobbing softly upward. His member began to stand firm as he slid his hand between his hips and grasped around it. The sweat worked as a lubricant, as Dipper seamlessly slid his hand up to grace the tip.  
Dipper swirled his palm over the tip, massaging deeper into the deep pink flesh, as he cupped his balls with his other hand. 

Dipper caressed his fingertips under his shaft and tugged at his foreskin, popping the rest of his his heat from out of it's coccoon. 

Dipper moaned out into the room, which echoed around the locker room. He briefly remembered where he was and desperately hoped no one heard him, or saw him for that matter. "Are there cameras?" He wondered. 

Dipper decided "oh fuck it!" Both figuratively and literally as he plunged his hand down with a firm grip around his cock. A few firm tugs turned into desperate thrusts into both of his hands. Dipper persristed, holding a hand firmly across his mouth to hold in his wild moans and fruiously pumping his hand around his cock. 

There was Pre leaking all over his hand and sweat beading across every inch of Dipper as he came very close to completion. 

With a few tugs and a hard thrust upwards, Dipper finally came. His seed burst all across him, splashing onto his face and all across his chest. The last few tugs made spurts of white drench dipper's hand and pool between his legs and soaking the towel beneath him. 

Dipper managed to slow his heart rate down and cool his moans to a whisper. He released his hands and collapsed into the bench with a deep sigh of relief. 

Dipper relaxed after a few moments and then quickly remembered where he was. Shame swept across him for a moment, but also a thrill-rush of pleasure. "I can't believe I just did that." Dipper whispered quietly.  
Dipper began to sit up when he heard a door open to the locker room entrance. "Oh shit, im screwed!" Dipper panicked. 

Dipper shot up and quickly wiped the white mess from himself and tightly wrapped his towel around his hips. Sitting in the back of the sauna to an insane degree, Dipper prayed that no one comes in. He was not only surprised someone else was here, but the fear of being caught would not escape him. Dipper tried his best to fake relax, but time seemed to stand still when he saw a shadowy figure stepping in front of the glass sauna door. 

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper froze as the door opened. He felt relief as the figure causally wandered into the room and shut the door behind him. Perhaps everything is cool, nothing to worry about. The guy was a bit lanky and a bit taller than Dipper was. His skin was much more fair and clear than dipper's, and a light redness on his nose. Dipper couldn't stop looking at him. His tiny freckles and his slender frame. Toned legs, however, perhaps he runs a bit? 'Why can't I look away' Dipper thought. 

"Oh, pardon me" the figure interrupted Dipper's seemingly forever long trance state. 

"I.. i-i'm sorry to bother, mind if I?-"

The guy was clearly nervous, so Dipper intervened "- w-oh! Oh no, no you're fine! Sit wherever." Dipper blurted as he gestured towards the rest of the room; with his hands still noticably sticky but hopefully not too obvious to the other guest. 

The guy sat across from Dipper and relaxed. A bit cautious of just how relaxed he became as he sat down; with a towel perhaps not a perferable size. 

"I'm wirt!, I'm a - I'm sorta new to town and I... Sorry, I didn't expect anyone here so late." 

Dipper watched as Wirt became so flustered and unsure. Dipper interjected with " oh it's fine, I tend to avoid people... When working out-"  
"Exactly! I'm fine with running but I'm unsure about doing weights and such.. but I want to learn-"

"Well you look good enough as you are" Dipper blurted and immediately regretted.

Wirt chuckled a bit, his face getting a bit red.   
"Thanks, but I'm trying to look more like you."

"Like me? Well I can show you the weights later but I'm no strongman. And I'm trying to bulk up and lose this stubborn gut."

"Really? I think that you look fine tho."   
'shit' Wirt thought. 'now's not the FUCKING TIME TO FLIRT WIRT!' Wirt screamed internally. 

A breif moment passed, both Dipper and Wirt struggled to intentionally avoid eye contact. They glanced back at the same time and laughed nervously. Dipper was still noticably flush from earlier, to Wirt's concern. "You look a little, I'm, heated. Perhaps you need to cool down."

"Oh no I'm fine, just fine.... But yeah, next time you come we can work out together if you want to"

"Sure thing, uh.."

"Dipper-"

"Ah yes. Sure uhhh.. "

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked as he noticed Wirt squirming a bit uncomfortably across from him. 

"Uahhh! Nothing!" Wirt blurted out, crossing his legs. 'shit this towel is too small! Why am I getting hard!' 

Dipper stayed quiet for a moment, with an evil thought arising as he guessed what was going on. With an eye on the tenting in Wirt's towel Dipper joked " you know, it's okay to get a little stiff in here"

Wirt was stunned with a full flush of shame. "Agh! Sorry!!!" Wirt yelped as his towel seemed to shrink more and more. 

"It's okay, I uh, got a little 'heated' before you came in here... The air it's.. intoxicating."

Wirt relaxed a bit, wondering if this new friend may be coming on to him. 'dont be silly, this isn't one of those pornos that I watch on my laptop. He probably isn't even gay.' the thoughts swirled around Wirt and dipper's heads. 

Dipper came to realize that perhaps all of this time he was looking at the other guys he was perhaps a bit curious.. the manatuars had a talk to him about this a while back. Though nothing happened, they assured him it was okay to explore his curiosities and that whatever Dipper gives into is not unmanly. Is now the time to give into urges and curiosity? 'ah fuck it!' Dipper shouted down his thoughts in his head. 'i don't care...' yes I do'.   
'I'm just curious?'  
'no.. no.. maybe I'm bi? Or gay?!'  
'... One way to find out..should I go for it? Let's play it by ear.'

"You can uhh.. relax here if you want to. I'm not offended, I have a dick too!" 'really smooth one Dipper.

'Shit he may be? Okay, just relax Wirt.'

Wirt uncrossed his legs and glanced away from Dipper's gaze. His towel tented up to a point in his lap. Wirt awkwardly looked away but kept glancing back at Dipper, realizing that it was okay. 

Dipper tried to appear relaxed. About as relaxed as he could be in this hot room, while internally figuring out what's going on with him. A breif moment passed before Dipper broke the tension with, " so, you think I look fine?" Dipper said with a chuckle. 

"Oh, uh-uh yeah!? Sorry. I mean- sorry..."

"It's okay-"

"I-i nean, I don't know of you're? I mean I'm? I'm gay... or maybe BI? Mostly gay.. And- and I don't know anyone here.. I'm - uh, sorry... Sorry."

"It's fine, I Mean I'm flattered, but-"

"I should go, forgive me, agh! I'm sorry" wirt said and stood up to run out with embarrassment, dropping his towel a breif moment before grabbing it to hide his shame. 

"It's okay, Wirt. I don't know what im feeling myself. I never had so many weird questions all at once. Until lately I've always liked girls but these past few days I cant help but-"

"Stare?-"

"Oh god, haha, is it that noticable?"

"No, but I for one feel a bit flattered. No one usually gives me a second glance."

Dipper stood and walked towards Wirt and placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"I - let's take it back a little bit. Everything is fine, I'm sorry to make this a mess. I'm glad we met. I would like to see you again here. We can keep all of this secret... Everything is fine..."

"I- I don't know what to say. I think I can stay a few more minutes. Can I do something a bit forward?"

Dipper paused and nodded a little. 

"Can I kiss you?" Wirt asked. "It may help you answer some-" 

Wirt was interrupted with Dipper grabbing both of his shoulders and meeting his lips for a kiss. It lasted a moment before Dipper broke it and looked into Wirt's eyes. Wirt responded.

"Wow I. Wow. Woah, I'm sorry, uh. Did you like it?"

"I think I did."

"You wanna do it again? 

"Yes." Dipper responded before leaning in for another kiss. This time he pressed his tongue into Wirt's mouth and Wirt returned the favor. They embraced closer and moaned deeply into the kiss that seemed to last forever. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper broke the kiss with Wirt, panting with quick shortened breaths. 'that was intense'. "Wow."

"That felt-"  
"Nice."  
"Yeah... Sorry uh, I don't want to rush anything.."  
"Well I'm the one that went in."  
"Still feel confused?"  
"A little."   
"Hmm.. let's go cool down with a shower. That may help."

"Good idea."

Dipper and Wirt left the sauna and walked to the showers. The shower area was just an open tile room, no curtains, nothing special. All the more reason for Dipper to check Wirt out, and Wirt to do the same; not that either of them cared. They turned on the water and stepped into the slightly warm water. The Cascade of liquid washed all of the sweat off of them as their flush red skin cooled. The two relaxed under the water for a moment before reaching for the soap and lathering up; exchanging glances as they watched their hands massage over their soft skin. Dipper was much more hairy than Wirt, something Wirt was quite attracted to. He watched Dipper glide the bar of soap over his chest, down his back and back to wash below the belt. Wirt resumed his lathering as Dipper glanced up, watching Wirt more attentive than ever. He curiously watched Wirt rub across his abdomen and down below his hips. He couldn't resist admiring all of wirt, coming to recognize how much he liked what he saw, and also how much he was attracted to Wirt's calm but oddly simultaneously nervous and qwirky attitude. Dipper finished up washing and turned off the shower; walking away to the lockers. 

Wirt appeared in the locker area soon after Dipper, Concerned but also cautious. " I'm sorry, we can forget things but I hope you're okay and I... I ... Sorry, this must all be confusing for you but it's okay to feel however you feel."

"It's okay, Wirt."

"But are you okay?"

"Yes... I think.. it's not that I'm uncomfortable per say, rather I feel like things are too okay? If that makes sense." 

"Well sorta, but everything really is okay Dipper."

"I mean it's bad enough that I jacked off in the sauna just before you came in! And I'm embarrassed and unsure.. am I just horny? What is it?! I know we just met but you already seem like such a nice guy! Much different from the other guys in town and I'll admit, for some reason more attractive to me than a lot of the girls around here, umm. Well.. not that you're ugly, but well. I never felt like this . I never felt like this ..."

Dipper was shaking; hunched over on the bench near tears. Desperately hoping this room was more soundproof than it probably was. Not that anyone was here, nor was this to the pay grade of the front desk lady's interest away from her knitting stuff. Wirt sat beside Dipper and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, Dipper, I did a lot of freaking out the first time I couldn't stop.. looking... At things.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But honestly, I think you're really hot. Hehe, I couldn't help but be tempted to leave the sauna when I got here.. I need more damn self control!" Wirt said, ending on a laugh.

" Well, thanks. The kiss was really really nice and I'm fine if you're fine."

"Well that's nice, but really it's okay to feel how you feel. We don't have to label anything or make a thing of this. But I do want to work out with you next time."

"I'd like that."

"Should we call it a night? Get dressed?"

"Maybe... No... Not yet." 

"No?" 

"I.. I don't know.." Dipper said looking down at his lap again, with his member tenting his towel up. He looked back at Wirt and continued. "I, uhh. I would like another kiss.. if you want one."

Wirt relaxed and smiled lightly. Thinking how odd it was for them to both so quickly meet on the same page, but excited to continue. 

Wirt leaned in and met Dipper's lips, still as soft as before. This time more relaxed. This time more intimate. 

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

As tempted the two were to go all in for a much closer time with one another it was getting late and Dipper really had to get home before Mabel or someone else started to worry. They agreed to meet up the next night to pick up some weights and pick up where they left off. They even exchanged numbers, even though they would meet just a day later. 

Dipper made it home somewhat discreetly before encountering Mabel in the kitchen of the shack. All he wanted was a snack before bed but Mabel soon had other suspecions when when caught glance of Dipper's unusual smile, which held no secrets. 

"Did you enjoy the gym?"  
"Ah- yeah?" Dipper quacked nervously.  
"Really. Getting back awfully later than you said you'd be, and not nearly as tired as usual. Spill it!"

"Ugh, I don't have time for this Mabel."

"Nuah un uh! You usually get like this when something's up. Did something else happen at the gym?"

Dipper sweated coldly, unable to hide what just happened back at the gym. He panicked.  
"Ughhh - ah - can't I just go to sleep?"

"Nope!"

"Crap."

"Ah ha!! So something did happen!! Tell me!!- agh!! You're blushing! Were you even at the gym?! You horndog! You don't have to hide a girlfriend from me! I guess you were working out - in your own way, hahaha!" 

"Mabel that's not it at all!!"

" Really? Because usually you get like this when you have a crush or when you get within driving distance of a girl you could maybe have the courage to ask out."

"Oh, okay that hurt a bit."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Now tell me what happened?- uh. Why is your phone buzzing? You got a girl!!"

"-no Mabel dont- give me my phone back!! Mabel!! 

"Ha! I told you to put a lock code on your pho- oh my GOSH!"

"GIVE ME THAT!! " Dipper snapped as he snatched it back from Mabel's hands. 

Dipper Looked back at the phone nervously, it was just a text from Wirt that asked if he made it home okay and he had fun earlier.   
"See Mabel, just a new friend. Nothing serious."

"Nooooo come on Dipper!! I know its more than that."

"How do you know?!"

"I can see it on your face."

"We just talked."

"Talked and???"

"We kissed a little!!"

"There you go!!! But wait 'gasp'!!! You're gay!! I'm owed some money now."

"I'm still figuring out!"

" Well ive seen they way you looked at guys for years, and who knows, you may bi or pan like me."

"For years? And- wait I didn't know you were Pan."

" Well it's hardly a secret, remember when me and Candy dated." 

"I thought you just had lots of sleepovers."

"Sure, sleepovers, whatever, but dude if you met this guy at the gym why not go for it and figure it out! Nothing's absolute, sexuality is a spectrum."

"You've been hanging out with love God too often."

"Well don't you wanna stop panicing about nothing?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, I know you helloooooo???"

"So for years?.."

"Yes!? You've checked out guys for the longest time! Even Robbie when you had that thing for Wendy. I thought you hated him for more than just being with Wendy, you hated him because he made you hate yourself in a way."

"I was actually repulsed by Robbie."

"Nah, for a little while you were horny for just about every guy you saw, even Robbie."

"It was that noticable?'

"Not to most, but I pick up on things. And Love God gave me tips on stuff."

"Well. Thanks for being here for me. Yeah I met this guy named Wirt in the Sauna, and he's very nice and the gym atmosphere in general definitely has me questioning things."

"Just don't make out too long in the sauna, I found that out the hard way."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, overheated is all. Don't be afraid of yourself. I'm here for support if you need it!"

"Thanks Mabel. What should I do when I go back tomorrow night?"

"Well, don't get too carried away in public, I found that out the-"

"Okay, I get it-"

"There's always the guest room here If you need it. I hope you get to know Wirt a bit and maybe have him as a boyfriend down the line."

"Don't get carried away with shipping us, we just met."

"Too late."

"Well good night."

"Night! I'll be on the couch watching Netflix!"

Dipper walked upstairs, crawled into bed and passed out with a smile. He didn't need to worry much anymore. 

The next night Dipper walked into the gym with a bit more pep in his step. His head was no longer spinning as much as it was and he was actually a bit excited to see Wirt again. He wasn't in the locker room but when he stepped out into the gym he was already waiting on him. 

"Have you been here long?"

"No I just got here, where should we start?"

"What would you like to do?"

From there the two decided to do a whole mix of things. The gym was practically to themselves, which was great because they couldn't help but take a lot of breaks to just talk or take an pause or two to almost awkwardly stare at each other. It was clear there was much more on their minds than exercise. Dipper suggested they meet outside the gym as well, to which Wirt was very happy to hear. 

After a full workout, it was time for the two of them to hit the locker room. 

They decided to try the steam room this time. They agreed that the moist air would feel nice against their skin and that the fog and hissing steam pouring in would mask the noises and their busy hands. 

Barely a moment passed beyond the threshold of walking into the steam room before Dipper stripped of his towel and tossed it across the tiled bench to sit on, stretching out noticably loosly. Wirt still stood and tossed his towel onto the bench, looking down at Dipper, smugly glancing back at him with his hardness perking upwards. 

"So I take it you're, uh, happy to see me again." Wirt softly spoke. 

"Uh yeah."

"More time to think? Feel better?"

"Yes and yes."

"What would you like to do?" Wirt said boldly. A bit surprised at himself for letting it out there so bluntly. This didn't seem like him. 

This was much more blunt for Dipper as well. But he decided screw it. If he was horny and if there's someone else horny with him, where's the harm in fun?

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Sorry. Sit. My towel has plenty of room."

Wirt sat close to Dipper. His butt cheek and thigh caressing Dipper's, separated by beads of sweat and nothing else. Wirt awkwardly stared at his lap a moment, interrupted by an arm wrapping around his shoulders and weighing on his upper back. He looked over at Dipper, smiling and ready for a kiss.

The two practically butted heads when pressing so firmly into each other's kiss. Dipper explored Wirt with his tongue while wirt moaned and wrapped his arms closely around Dipper. 

Just a moment passed and the two were already horizontal across the bench fiercly making out.

Wirt was pressed on his back by Dipper's more dominant approach to this session of theirs. Dipper's hands slipped around on the tile, as it became difficult to hold himself above Wirt. Wirt wrapped his arms around Dipper and held him close. Their erect shafts twisted and stroked across each other as they ground their hips into each other. 

Wirt pressed Dipper up onto his heels with a "wait!"  
"What is it?"

"Can I. Can I touch you?"

"I. Never had someone else do that. Okay."

"Is that a yes?"

With a nod from Dipper it took no time for his nod to turn to a look of pure pleasure. wirt carefully grasped around dipper's shaft and lightly stroked him off. His fingers tapped and danced across the top while his palm pressed and squeezed into the pulsing flesh. Dipper bucked deeply into Wirt's tightened grip while Wirt lightly began massaging the head of Dipper's manhood with his other hand, pinching and ovserving all around it , from pulling back the delicate foreskin to swirling around the lip that puckered across the top. He was so tempted to taste it. He leaned forward but stopped; looking up at Dipper to see an approving nod, followed by a steady hand teasing his hair and inviting Wirt to get closer. 

Dipper felt his tip go into Wirt's pursed mouth with a pop: with a wet tongue greeting the tip, flicking the tiny hole dripping with pre and sliding across the swelling dark pink flesh. Inch by inch entered Wirt's mouth. Wirt was desperate to accept the girthy mass into his throat. He had practiced before with some toys he has tried out, but the real thing took much more calculation. The warmth of Dipper and the musk of his lightly groomed nether regions was much hotter trying to slide down a rubbery toy. Dipper moaned and said a few encourageing words, amazed at how good it felt, and how much desire Rose from him. 

Most of Dipper was in Wirt's mouth by the time it hit the back of his throat. Wirt bobbed lightly up and down the length, growing more confident about the large intrusion poking into his mouth. He sucked tighter and tighter, feeling the rush into Dipper's excitement and a paleness across Dipper's face.

"I think I'm going to. I think I am going. Oh Shit!!"

Dipper was cumming. Wirt could feel a wave rush through Dipper's Cock as it twitched and bobbed in his mouth.   
Wirt did not back off, instead he dove his lips down until he reached the bottom of Dipper's Cock. He had it all in him. He felt it pulse as Dipper squirted gobs of thick, hot fluid into Wirt's throat. Dipper came in Wirt's mouth with a desperate moan, met by Wirt desperate to suck out every drop that Dipper had to offer; not a single ounce of his milk to be wasted. 

Wirt sucked out the last of it, and relaxed his mouth to slide Dipper out of him. He smiled up at Dipper, and gave a big hug around his hips. 

"I, did you like it?Wirt?"

"I did. I hope you did!"

"That was great! You don't taste too bad either."

"Heh, sorry about-"

"It's okay."

"Should I return the favor, you didn't, you know..."

"Yeah I- shit."

"What?"

"Did you hear the locker room door open?" Wirt said with a whisper.

"Probably that old guy that fell asleep standing up on the treadmill. It Wasn't when on! Poor guy didn't even start his workout."

"Just act casual."

The two sat in the room casually with their towels now wrapped around them, observing the old guy walk across the locker room, over to the showers, tempted to go to the sauna, and eventually dressing and leaving. By this time, Wirt's hardness has subsided and it was way too hot to keep going in the steam room. 

Wirt decided. "I guess we'll call it a night."

At the lockers, Dipper buzzed in with " you know, once we leave, the night doesn't have to end here..." 

A wave of excitement and delight washed over Wirt as Dipper brought out his phone to make a quick text to Mabel. 

"Workout went well, Wirt's coming over. Maybe some Netflix on the couch tonight ;)" 

 

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper and Wirt quietly stood in front of the door to the shack, it was late and Dipper retrieved the key from under the mat.

"Okay, we'll have to be very quiet, my grunkles are asleep and Mabel is upstairs as well."

"Got it."

The two walked In the dark until Dipper could find the lamp to turn on, illuminating the room, barely, before Dipper could turn on the TV and scroll to Netflix. "What should we watch?"

"Any background noise will do."

"Got it."

Dipper turned on a random dramedy and kept the volume at a good medium. Masking their soon to come make out session but not loud enough to wake up everyone. 

Dipper and Wirt sat for a breif moment before leaning in for a kiss. With the comfort of a couch and a rustic living area around them, rather than the brisk cold of the gym, they were finally able to really lean into the kiss without any hesitation. They broke apart for a moment, while Wirt whispered "want me to take my shirt off?" 

Dipper whispered back "take it all off"

Wirt felt a shiver rush through him. He stood and took his shirt off quickly and tossed it aside. He reached for his belt buckle before Dipper reached over to unbuckle it for him. "Let me do it."

Dipper snapped open Wirt's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Wirt was a bit tense;thrilled with dipper's excitement but also shocked at his quickness. 

By then, Dipper quickly tugged down his pants and underwear and Wirt snapped out of his trance. He quickly kicked aside his pants and jumped into Dipper, straddling him on the couch. 

"A bit frisky are you?" Wirt purred, leaning in close." Well, you're going to have to be more patient than that." 

Wirt palmed over dipper's tented shorts. Feeling an acheing 

SPELL CHECK!!!!!!!!!!!

pulse beneath his palm. Wirt restrained dipper, pinning his wrists to the couch bahind him. Wirt bucked forward, rocking his hips over dipper's lap. Dipper squirmed beneath Wirt, desperately trying to get closer, unable to even reach for a kiss. They were so close, yet for Dipper, so so far. 

Dipper moaned and whined desperately. Before Wirt let go of one of his hands he whispered quietly "touch me... gently."

With his right hand free, Dipper was tempted to try to take control, but having fun with the game was too exciting to quit. How badly he wanted to touch himself but he did as Wirt said and grasped around his leaking cock lightly. He skimmed his thumb up and over the head, swirling the pre around and slicking it down Wirt's cock, twitching and bobbing beneath his light grip. 

Wirt let go of Dipper's other hand and told him " you may touch yourself now."

Dipper quickly unbuttoned himself and tugged off his pants, nearly knocking Wirt to the floor in the process. 

Tossed aside on the couch, wirt was agahst. "Careful dude, remember we have to be quiet." 

"Oh, uh sorry." Dipper replied as he quickly gripped the hardness in his briefs, unsure of taking them off or allowing Wirt the pleasure. He chose the latter as he crawled atop Wirt and allowed him to slip his fingers down his back and below the waistband.

The two writhed against each other, while Wirt quickly tugged the white briefs off of Dipper. Dipper's Cock sprung out with a squirt of pre cum over Wirt's hips. 

"Um, wow. That's a lot of pre." Wirt said. 

"Sorry, it does that."

"I see... Fuck it's like a faucet."

Dipper let out a laugh before covering his mouth to silence himself. 

Just below them in the basement was Ford, mindlessly doing experiments and raising an ear to the noises above. He knew what he was hearing but he decided it was best to ignore whatever it was.

Ford thought 'was that a guy he hears up there?' and lightly chuckled to himself. Remembering he's owed money from Stan. Mabel is owed some money too. 

"... Why did Stan make that bet? It's obvious he would lose. He just stubornly wants to place all bets. Any bet. Even when he knows he'll lose. He is a gambling man after all..... And Dipper is getting some ass? Go him."

It didn't take long for Dipper to scrounge and find the lube he had hidden away from when he watches porn in the living room. It seemed more empty than it was. Oh god, Stan?! Ford!? Nevermind that. It was flavored and allowed for Dipper to take all of wirt into his mouth without any odd taste. Wirt quite liked the mango taste of the lube as well. The two kept switching back and forth, edging each other to the limit before stopping. They both wanted to enjoy this time together. 

Wirt lightly sucked the tip of dipper's cock, swirling his tongue over the head in an agonizingly slow pace. Dipper quickly pushed wirt off when he came really close to climax. 

"Wait! Wirt! I'm about to come and... "

"And? You wanna take this further?"

"Pleeaase" Dipper said desperately.

"Do you usually top?"

"I, I never. I mean..."

"Neither have I..."

The two paused and sat across from each other for a moment.

"So you never topped?" Wirt said.

"I never anything... Have you?"

"I only bottomed once, with my first boyfriend, but that went as well as that relationship. Pretty much nothing there."

"Wanna.. wanna try to top me? I never used a toy because Mabel shared my room for the longest time... and I never even really thought of um... Back there..."

"Well I don't have a preference... It'll be new for both of us. But are you sure you want to have your first with me?"

"Well we are already this far."

"Okay, so where do we start?"

Let me just lay a blanket down here."

"Okay" 

Dipper set a quilt on the floor and laid on it. The glow of the fireplace and the Netflix in the distance illuminated his soft curves and newly toned body. Wirt couldn't resist giving him a few deep kisses and trailing them down to his pulsing cock.

Wirt trailer further until he could slip a tongue between dipper's cheeks. He swirled around the pink ring and darted his tongue into Dipper, Making him yelp in excitement and pleasure. 

Wirt traded his tongue with a freshly lubed finger, and then another. He slid in the fingers delicately until he could feel two knuckles press against skin. Dipper was somewhere between relaxing his muscles and tensing them in response to Wirt's delecate fingering. 

"Fuck. This is torture." Dipper said.

"Oh, am I hurting you?"  
"No! No, I just want you to fuck me already! Pl- Please!"

This was all wirt needed to hear. Screw the formalities. Screw making this first time the 'best' time. Screw all of it. In fact, screw Dipper. He was finally going to screw Dipper. 

While Wirt thought he 'finally' has his chance, he's still overwhelmed with how quickly this is all going, but also so, so ready. 

Wirt positioned himself atop Dipper; staring into his eyes and glancing down at where his cock was going. He nudged it into place and added some more lube just in case, then pressed in. The head went in with a pop, plugging it's way in as Dipper squeezed around it. Wirt pressed further, sliding in surprisingly quickly. 'fuck, he's taking it in so well!' Wirt thought. Wirt hit the base soon after and fell silent. The warmth of Dipper around his throbbing cock was a wonderful feeling. Wirt began to Rock back and forth while Dipper moved to get as close to Wirt as possible, desperately trying to get more of Wirt into him every time Wirt thrusted out of him. 

The pace quickened, as Dipper began to leak pre into a puddle over his belly. His cock twitched and slid around, smearing the pre around and begging to he touched. The feeling of Wirt's body pressed into it was a releif for Dipper, but the motions were not quite enough. Dipper moaned and whined, reaching down to play with himself but his not so idle hands were distracted by Wirt's body. He caressed Wirt as he thrusted into him. He found Wirt's nipples with both hands and gave them a light twist. This was Wirt's weakness as it turns out, as he let out a moan that was perhaps too loud. It echoed across the room before Wirt pressed his hand against his mouth to moan into it full force. Dipper was so turned on by this. Dipper moaned and pleaded for Wirt to fuck him harder and faster. It became too much for Wirt. 

"Im going to cum! Can I-"

"Fuck! Please!"

"Oh fuck, Dipper, I -"

Wirt couldn't finish his words. He bucked into Dipper with a loud smack, shooting his release deeply into Dipper. Dipper used his arms and legs to squeeze Wirt into him as closely as possible as he came as well. Dipper covered his mouth and moaned loudly into his hands. The release drenched his torso and Wirt's, even finding it's way to the floor, among other surprising places. The clean up is worth it. Dipper has never had such a satisfying release before. 

Wirt collapsed atop Dipper, both of them covered in sweat and other fluids and panting hard.   
"That was amazing, Dipper."  
"It really was!"  
"You sure this was your first?"  
"Uh, you sure YOU never topped before?"  
"I - uhhhh.. huh... I think I love you."  
"I think I love you too."  
"We have got to do more soon!"  
"Of course we will!"

Meanwhile in the basement, Ford is wide eyed and morbidly curious after hearing far more than the two above him may suspect he was able to hear. Ignoring the tent in his pants and perhaps regretfully remembering that there are cameras in the living room he tried to stay silent with himself, to try to avoid an embarrassing reveal to them. 

' it would be embarrassing for them to know I heard everything.'

Ford was quiet for a few moments more before he heard two shouts, a dropped coffee mug and a "FUCK! I lost a bet! But at least you got lucky, Kid!'

"I better go up there soon to calm them down. Once... This... Goes away. Damnit." 

To be continued?...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below I'd you would like to.


End file.
